Czy Lily lubi lilie?
by exchiara
Summary: Piąty rok najmłodszej latorośli Harry'ego Pottera. Przyjaciele, problemy, irytujący starsi bracia, chłopcy, uroki dojrzewania i ogólny chaos w Hogwarcie. Czy dla Lily będzie to owocny rok? kanon poszedł i nie wrócił.


Obserwowanie zegara jest naprawdę ciekawą czynnością. Serio. Nie wiedziałam, że KIEDYKOLWIEK będąc tak nadpobudliwą i nienormalną osobą jaką jestem, przyznam się, że ciekawe jest obserwowanie zegara. No bo jak to możliwe? Zegar jest nudny. Tylko trzy wskazówki poruszają się po jego tarczy i trzeba się naprawdę nudzić, żeby uznać to za jakkolwiek interesujące. Jedna jest szybka, druga trochę wolniejsza, a trzecia…

\- LILY! - ryknął mój starszy brat (niestety, JAMES SYRIUSZ POTTER jest moim bratem, wiem też sama sobie współczuję, no ale co mam z tym zrobić?), wpadając do kuchni. Spojrzał na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem - czy ty oglądasz zegar? - otworzyłam usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, on jednak tylko machnął na to ręką - zresztą i tak nieważne, oglądaj sobie co chcesz, kiedy chcesz. Mogę ci polecić nawet parę magazynów p...

\- James! - upomniałam go. - miałeś do mnie jakąś sprawę, jak mniemam, więc wiesz, chcę już to mieć za sobą, bo czasami naprawdę mam cię dość. Właśnie teraz jest taka chwila. O co chodzi? - powiedziałam twardo na jednym wdechu, bo wiadomo bałam się, że znowu mi przerwie jakąś głupią propozycją, czy komentarzem. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę, jakby mnie ANALIZOWAŁ, co mnie zaskoczyło, bo nie spodziewałam się po nim, że w ogóle może nawet myśleć. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i pokiwał głową (do mnie? Do siebie? Chyba nigdy się tego nie dowiem), postał chwilę w bezruchu patrząc gdzieś w bok (może kiwał do kogoś, kogo zobaczył w rogu kuchni? Zaczynało mnie to trochę niepokoić), po czym zwrócił się znowu w moją stronę.

\- Tak. - powiedział i wlepił we mnie spojrzenie swoich orzechowych oczu. Położyłam ręce na stole i czekałam na rozwój wydarzeń, James stał w drzwiach od kuchni i ZNOWU patrzył na mnie takim dziwnym wzrokiem. Podniosłam jedną brew.

\- No i?

\- Co „no i"?

\- No i jaką masz sprawę?

\- Sprawę?

Merlinie, mój brat oszalał! Powinnam się tego domyśleć, kiedy tylko zaczął kiwać tą swoją cholerną, pustą głową! A teraz, nie dość, że była pusta to stała się jeszcze szalona. Może powinnam przemówić do niego teraz jak do dziecka? A może powinnam się w ogóle nie odzywać? Może ktoś wydał książkę "Jak zachowywać się, kiedy twój brat właśnie oszalał"?

Co ja mam zrobić?

\- Tak, Jamie, sprawę. - spróbowałam wariantu z tonem cierpliwego rodzica tłumaczącego coś małemu dziecku - przychodzisz do mnie kiedy masz jakąś sprawę, pamiętasz? Kiedy chcesz ze mną porozmawiać o czymś, albo kiedy chcesz żebym coś dla ciebie zrobiła? Pamiętasz?

\- Ach, sprawę! No tak, sory, zapomniałem się Lily, jestem trochę rozkojarzony, wiesz, OWUTEM-y w tym roku no i w ogóle. Chciałem tylko spytać czy nie widziałaś mojej miotły do Quidditcha? Bo chyba ostatnio ją pożyczałaś - tu spojrzał na mnie groźnie - i masz nie zwracać się do mnie jak do idioty, albo szaleńca! Za kogo ty mnie masz?!

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie oszalał. Jak dobrze, już się bałam, że nie dotrwam do jutrzejszego poranka, a jutro był powrót do szkoły, więc wypadałoby być żywym. Chociażby do póki nie dojadę do Hogwartu, potem niech się dzieje co chce.

\- Ta, jest w moim pokoju. - odpowiedziałam, ale James nadal uparcie na mnie patrzył. Wiercił we mnie dziurę, spojrzeniem tych swoich ciemnych oczu i był bardzo poważny. Może jednak oszalał i zaraz mnie udusi?

\- Lily. - zaczął twardo James i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko - muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Co jest?

\- W ostatnim tygodniu Hogwartu… hm, można było usłyszeć o tobie dość nieciekawe plotki… wymyślane przez, uhm… twoich byłych…

\- Co? - gwałtownie mu przerwałam. Jakie plotki? Co to ma znaczyć? Co prawda, tych byłych chłopaków nie było niewiadomo ile, jedynie trzech; Michael Davies, Robert Burn i Stanley Blishwick. Jednak, wydawało mi się, że z wszystkimi rozstałam się w zgodzie; no dobra, może bardziej ZERWAŁAM w zgodzie. Ale nie wyglądało wtedy, ani później na to, żeby stworzyli klub nienawidzimy-Lily-Potter-więc-powymyślamy-ploty-na-jej-temat-nieważne-jakie-one-by-nie-były? O co chodzi? Stanley nawet NAPISAŁ do mnie w te wakacje! Czy ktoś, kto mnie nie cierpi, trudził by się, żeby napisać do mnie LIST? Poza tym, dla Stana ta sprawa była jeszcze świeża, bo zerwałam z nim właśnie jakoś w ostatnim tygodniu szkoły. Ale naprawdę, z każdym z nich chociaż ROZMAWIAM.

\- Lily, ja wiem, że oni to wymyślają, bo to są okropne rzeczy. I obiecuję ci, że kiedy tylko teraz wrócimy do Hogwartu, to pokażę im, że nie mogą robić sobie takiej sielanki, zwłaszcza, że jestem Prefektem Naczelnym! Cholerni…

\- James! Ale co oni mówią?!

\- Że jesteś zdzirą. - obydwoje z Jamesem odwróciliśmy się w stronę drzwi kuchennych, w których stał mój drugi brat, Albus. Powiedział to tonem tak normalnym i swobodnym, jakby rozprawiał o pogodzie, więc szczególnie wtedy nie zarejestrowałam, CO powiedział - przykro mi, Lily, ale pół męskiej części Hogwartu już o tym słyszało. Chyba trochę trudno będzie ci znaleźć teraz chłopaka.

\- Że co?

Ta, wiem. Błyskotliwa odpowiedź na to, co przed chwilą usłyszałam, na tą cała ZJADLIWOŚĆ Albusa. "Że co?", było odpowiedzią równą temu gdybym nagle zaczęła parzyć herbatę, albo robić kanapki. I to w dobrych zamiarach, a nie w parzę-herbatę-żeby-wylać-ci-ją-na-głowę zamiarach. Całe szczęście, że James był mniej zszokowany tym, że Albus stał w drzwiach kuchennych i najwidoczniej podsłuchiwał naszą rozmowę.

\- Ty… ty, idioto! Co ty za grosz współczucia nie masz?! W co ty sobie teraz pogrywasz, Al? W bycie niemiłym palantem?! Serio? Dla własnej SIOSTRY?! Co Lily ci zrobiła?

Czasami jednak cieszę się, że mam Jamesa. Naprawdę. Sama nie wiedziałam szczególnie jak zareagować, a tu proszę, mój brat, jako rycerz w lśniącej zbroi. Cudownie. Jednak, niestety ta sielanka krzyczący-James-rycerz-i-nieczuły-Albus-i-nierozumiejąca-Lily nie trwała zbyt długo, bo DOTARŁO do mnie co powiedział Al.

\- ZDZIRĄ? Trudno będzie mi znaleźć CHŁOPAKA? Co w y teraz wymyślacie? - poczułam jak fala gorąca przetoczyła się przez moją twarz. Że niby co, Michael, Stanley i Robert mają jakiś Klub Osób Które Nienawidzą Lily Potter? Co oni wygadują? To niemożliwe, poza tym George - mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który należał przecież do męskiej części Hogwartu, WIEDZIAŁBY co się święci i od razu by mi o tym powiedział! Właśnie tak!

\- A George? Co z Georgem, hm?

\- Jeszcze nie słyszałem o tym, żeby George rozpowiadał to z nimi - stwierdził Albus, jakby nie zrozumiał tego co zasugerowałam.

\- Nie rozumiesz, kretynie?! - teraz byłam naprawdę WŚCIEKŁA na Albusa - George by mi o tym powiedział! Należy do męskiej części!

\- Może nie chciał cię, hm, zranić? - zasugerował nieśmiało James, jednak pod wpływem moje piorunującego wzroku, od razu się zamknął. Albus przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie rób tak! - warknęliśmy razem z Jamesem na Albusa. On jednak zbytnio się tym nie przejął. - i wyjdź stąd w tej chwili, Smarkerusie - wycedził James.

\- O Chryste, nie pieńcie się tak. W tym roku i tak będzie gorzej. - odparł na odchodnym i wyszedł z kuchni. Napięcie było jeszcze trochę wyczuwalne, po czym nagle poczułam się jak balonik z którego właśnie spuszczono powietrze. Co TO miało znaczyć? Albus, jest jaki jest - w sumie jego zachowanie mnie szczególnie nie dziwi, nawet jeśli zachował się jak dupek, to znam go już 15 lat. Ale dlaczego MOI byli chłopacy rozpowiadali takie rzeczy? Dlaczego? Ja nie rozpowiadałam o Robercie, że praktycznie podczas naszego SUPER długiego związku (miesiąc, pf), cały czas i tak umawiał się z innymi dziewczynami. Znaczy, w porządku - nie rozpowiadałam o tym CAŁEMU Hogwartowi, Rose i George'a nie liczę. A Michael? Ślinił się jak buldog, kiedy się całowaliśmy i już na pierwszej randce się do mnie dobierał. A Stanley? Jak się poznaliśmy nazwał moją mamę szlamą, a potem co? No a potem z nimi wszystkimi byłam. W ZWIĄZKU. Czy te przypadki nie są paskudne? I jeszcze mają czelność, rozpowiadać o mnie jakieś bzdury! Co to ma znaczyć? Poczułam piekące łzy pod powiekami. Po chwili rozryczałam się na dobre. Sama nie wiem, co było do końca przyczyną - to, że byłam nimi rozczarowana, to że Albus był taki wstrętny i niedelikatny, to że George mi nic o tym nie mówił, czy to, że O BOŻE prawdopodobnie w tym roku cała męska populacja Hogwartu mogła się o tym dowiedzieć i mimo wszystko CHOLERNIE się tym przejmowałam!

Merlinie, Merlinie, Merlinie, słodki Merlinie to nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. To nie mogło być moje życie.

Poczułam jak James niezgrabnie klepie mnie po plecach. Chyba musiał w międzyczasie wstać, żeby to zrobić. Szczerze mówiąc, nie za bardzo mnie to teraz obchodziło, gdzie i jak się przemieszczał.

\- Ciii, Lil, już, dobrze? - wyczułam pytajnik na końcu tego zdania. Pf, jasne DOBRZE. Na pewno było dobrze kiedy płakałam i kiedy moi ex nazywali mnie ZDZIRĄ i rozgłaszali to na cały Hogwart. Było WSPANIALE.

\- Idź so-o-oobie Jamesss - wychlipałam - z-z-zostaw mnie!

\- O nie, nigdzie cię nie zostawię! - poczułam jak James zamyka mnie w swoim niedźwiedzim uścisku. Jasne, jeszcze tylko tego mi brakowało, żeby mój starszy brat zaczął mnie dusić. Cudnie. - i Lil, mówię ci; zrobię tym kretynom takie piekło, jakiego w całym swoim nędznym życiu nawet nie mieli! Obiecuję ci to, rozumiesz?

Westchnęłam głęboko - tak, tak rozumiem. A teraz mnie wreszcie puść.

\- O widzisz? Mały przytulas i już nie płaczesz - uradował się Jamie. W sumie czasami go nawet kocham, jeśli nie jest irytujący i głupi. Serio-serio.

\- Ta, trudno płakać, kiedy zostajesz odcięty od tlenu - burknęłam, na co James się roześmiał. Pomimo tego, że Albus jest o niebo inteligentniejszy, wolę Jamesa. Przynajmniej na razie. - to co, idziemy po tą miotłę? Znaczy pójdziemy razem, a ja potem zostanę w pokoju, bo muszę się spakować na jutro.

\- Jeszcze się nie spakowałaś? Aż nie wierzę. Zawsze jesteś gotowa, nie wiem, jakiś miesiąc przed!

Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Ta, jasne. Ciekawe co to za wymysły. No dobra, może jestem WCZEŚNIEJ przygotowana, ale bez przesady.

\- Poza tym ta miotła to była wymówka na tamtą rozmowę - dopowiedział James ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że znowu się popłaczę. Pf, za kogo on mnie ma? No już bez przesady.

\- Nieważne. Na dzisiaj zapomnijmy o tym - powiedziałam i skierowaliśmy się na górę, do mojego pokoju już w ciszy. James wziął miotłę, obejrzał ją, czy mu jej nie porysowałam (jasne) i wyszedł głośno pogwizdując. Ja za to zostałam sama z niezbyt dobrymi myślami i toną ciuchów do spakowania. Ach, powroty.

* * *

LISTA NIEZBĘDNYCH RZECZY DO POWROTU DO HOGWARTU ZROBIONA PRZEZ LILY POTTER:

1) Bielizna: majtki koronkowe, majtki na TE dni, majtki babcine, może dwie pary stringów… (nie, stop. Jedna para stringów. Już wystarczy, że moi EX wymyślają, że jestem zdzirą, nie mogę nikogo utrzymywać w tym przekonaniu, potwierdzając te plotki); staniki sportowe, staniki koronkowe; skarpetki długie czarne, skarpetki długie we wzroki, skarpetki stópki, grube skarpeciochy na jesienne i zimowe wieczory, skarpetki do czółenek; kostium kąpielowy (kto tam wie?), bikini i jednoczęściowy; parę rajstop szarych i czarnych do spódniczek na jesień i zimę. I wczesną wiosnę.

2) Okrycia wierzchnie: zimowe płaszcze, jesienne płaszcze (KONIECZNIE wziąć ten rdzawoczerwony, pasujący do szalu Gryffindora, na randki do Hogsmeade) kurtka puchowa, płaszczyki wiosenne (KONIECZNIE wziąć ten beżowy trencz na wiosenne randki do Hogsmeade), EWENTUALNIE wziąć ten oliwkowy płaszcz mamy. Jeśli dobrze go ukradnę. Ciepłe rzeczy: bluzy; trzy z kapturem (zwłaszcza ta jasnoróżowa!), dwie rozpinane; polar; swetry; sweterki wkładane przez głowę (dwa najważniejsze - jeden z wplecioną złotą nitką, trochę zdzirowaty, dobrze opinający tu i ówdzie i drugi konieczny do smętnych, książkowych wieczorów sam na sam), swetry rozpinane (na tym granatowym i bordowym robią się kłaczki. Pamiętać o golarce do swetrów. I rolce do ubrań też, bo kot, tej idiotki Wendy znowu może mi zakłaczyć ubrania. To tak na marginesie.)

4) Szkolne rzeczy: wszystkie podręczniki; rolki pergaminu (dużo); pióra (jeszcze więcej, bo jak mi się złamią nie mam zamiaru pożyczać tych obgryzionych od Rose); szaty szkolne; wszystkie Gryffindorowe gadżety; odznaka Prefekta (ZOSTAŁAM PREFEKTEM! JUHU); dodatkowe książki powtórzeniowe z każdego przedmiotu… nie wiadomo kiedy co się przyda na tegoroczne SUM-y.

5) Ubrania na dolną partię ciała: spódniczki; dwie ołówkowe, parę do kolan, jedna zwiewna do ziemi na lato, 3 do połowy uda (nie zapomnieć znowu o tej szarej, bo jeszcze trochę pojem i już się w nią nie zmieszczę a to jest moja najlepsza); spodnie; dżinsy, czarne spodnie, szorty, IDEALNIE PODKREŚLAJĄCE WSZYSTKO SPODNIE (teraz to są te szare dżinsy z wysokim stanem. KONIECZNE na randki).

6) Sukienki: ta w gałązki oliwne, ta wełniana z golfem na jesień (CHOLERA, do swetrów GOLFY, pamiętać o GOLFACH!), dwie proste i eleganckie (czarna i zielona.) i jedna na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy (chyba wezmę tą z Balu mamy i trochę ją przerobię… a jak się nie uda to wezmę tą jedwabną, którą dostałam od cioci Fleur w moje urodziny). Do tego parę zwykłych na lato.

7) Kosmetyki: dwa kremy na noc, dwa na dzień, parę maseczek, podkład, tusz do rzęs (znaleźć cholerny tusz do rzęs!), żel do brwi, kredka do brwi, cienie do oczu (na wyjątkowe okazję i bez przesady), szczoteczka do zębów, szczotka do włosów (KONIECZNA! NAWET DWIE), trzy pasty do zębów, perfumy (zwłaszcza te waniliowe od Vici), balsam do ciała (na lato konieczny ten ze złotymi drobinkami), róż do policzków. Cholernie tego dużo!

8) Więcej książek!: Transmutacja i Zaklęcia dla zaawansowanych, wiele dodatkowych ciekawostek o eliksirach, książka o Quidditchu, książka kucharska z mugolskimi przepisami, parę czytadeł; romanse, kryminały, książki przygodowe, z dwie… nie no dobra, trzy fantasy, kryminały, poezje, obyczajowe, dramat, cały arsenał Szekspirowski, no i może jeszcze kryminały.

9) Topy, t-shirty, koszule i koszulki: w sumie po co się rozpisywać, bo mało tego więc biorę WSZYSTKO. Ręka już mnie boli.

10) JESZCZE WIĘCEJ KSIĄŻEK!

11) Piżama. Prawie o niej zapomniałam, pf.

Chwała Merlinowi za zaklęcia pomniejszające! I matki, które mogą ich użyć i mają do tego cierpliwość. O tak.

* * *

Kiedy w końcu skończyłam się już pakować (co, szczerze mówiąc trwało całe WIEKI i to tak bardzo, że nawet mama miała dość, co jest dosyć złym znakiem), zeszłam na dół chętna na kolację. Usłyszałam jak tata czymś grzebie w salonie. Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o tym; od kiedy tylko James rozpocząć swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, tata zawsze rozpalał w nasz ostatni wspólny dzień ogień w kominku. Tak jakby chciał, nie wiem, podbudować jeszcze ostatnie chwile tej rodzinnej atmosfery? Zmieniłam w ostatniej chwili zdanie i zamiast skręcić w lewo, do kuchni udałam się w prawo, do salonu, gdzie zobaczyłam czuprynę smolistych włosów.

\- Hej tato. - podeszłam do niego i przechyliłam głowę obserwując jak grzebie w palenisku, żeby wzniecić ogień.

\- Hej, Lily - sapnął między jednym dźgnięciem w drewno, a drugim - A zresztą, kto by się tym przejmował - mruknął i chwycił różdżkę. Usłyszałam ciche "Inferno", po którym ogień natychmiast rozbłysł. Poczułam znajomy zapach i poczułam się jakieś milion razy lepiej - jak tam, podekscytowana? - spytał i spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

\- Jasne. Pomimo tego, że w tym roku są SUM-y i najwidoczniej powstał klub Nienawidzimy Lily to z chęcią wrócę. - musiałam brzmieć dosyć żałośnie bo tata zamiast się roześmiać spojrzał na mnie z powagą.

\- Klub Nienawidzimy Lily? Co to ma znaczyć? Kto go założył?

\- Och, zgadnij tato - odparowałam z goryczą w głosie - moi byli chłopcy.

\- CO?! - fuknął tata - I ani James ani Albus, no nie wiem, NIE PRÓBUJĄ GO ROZWIĄZAĆ?!

\- Eee. James chce. W przyszłym roku. W sensie teraz. Już. Jutro. A Albus - tu wykonałam jakiś nieokreślony ruch ręką - no sam wiesz. Ma tylko w głowie te swoje Zaklęcia. I tyle.

Tata spojrzał na mnie zmartwiony, jednak kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Wiedziałam, że się martwił. Zresztą, jaki ojciec by się nie martwił, gdyby jego córka była nazywana zdzirą (chociaż tata o tym nie wiedział, no ale JEDNAK) i gdyby istniał klub ludzi, którzy jej nienawidzą?

\- No ja mam nadzieję, że James go rozwiąże - mruknął jeszcze - bo inaczej sam przyjadę do Hogwartu i DOPILNUJĘ, żeby takie rzeczy nie miały miejsca.

\- Spokojnie tato, damy radę - odparłam, krzyżując ręce na piersi - masz ochotę na jakąś herbatę? Kawę? Cokolwiek?

\- Ja zrobię, Lily. Kolację też wypadałoby zjeść - podrapał się po głowie i zmarszczył czoło - a James? Wrócił już z Quidditcha?

\- Ta. Chyba. Pójdę się za nim rozejrzeć.

\- W porządku. - odpowiedział tata i cmoknął mnie w czubek głowy - i nie przejmuj się tym klubem tak bardzo, jestem pewien, że James odpowiednio się z nim rozprawi.

\- Jasne.

Patrzyłam jak wychodzi z pokoju. Merlinie, jak zwykle w ostatni dzień wakacji był przygnębiony. To chyba przez to, że on sam nie miał ciepłego domu, przyjemnego dzieciństwa… najchętniej pewnie w ogóle nie puszczał by nas do Hogwartu i poświęcałby nam każdą wolną minutę. Ale tu praca jako Auror w Ministerstwie, tu dziadkowie i jedni i drudzy chcą się z nami widzieć, tu bankiety, no i fakt że cała nasza trójka się trochę postarzała. James pisze w tym roku OWUTEM-y, ja SUM-y, a Albus… eee, Albus ma za sobą SUM-y, a przed sobą OWUTEM-y. To wydaje się być aż nierealne, przecież jeszcze niedawno byliśmy wszyscy dziećmi. Ale szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie odczułam jakiegoś, nie wiem, braku ojca? Braku poświęcanej uwagi? Czułam się jakbym miała i tatę i mamę cały czas obok siebie. Naprawdę. Nawet w Hogwarcie. Wyszłam z pokoju z zamiarem odnalezienia Jamesa, ale jak zwykle byłam trochę (no dobra, bardzo) zamyślona i uderzyłam w kogoś.

\- Au! - syknęłam i spojrzałam w górę - o, James.

\- O, Lily. Jak tam na dole?

Przewróciłam oczami i spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. No naprawdę, czy to moja wina że mój brat ma piękne 186 centymetrów wzrostu, a ja zaledwie 165? Nie. To nie jest moja cholerna wina, ale i tak wszyscy sobie z tego żartują, nawet Rose, która jest zaledwie 7 (!) centymetrów wyższa. James oczywiście miał ten swój głupi uśmiech na ustach.

\- Kiedy wróciłeś? Miałam cię poszukać, tata robi kolację.

\- Jakoś 5 minut temu, Lil. Musiałaś się w tym salonie nieźle zamyślić.

\- Chociaż myślę, w odróżnieniu od niektórych. - prychnęłam i spojrzałam na niego znacząco. James pokręcił głową i chyba chciał się jeszcze odszczeknąć, ale przerwało nam wołanie taty na kolację. Zaczęliśmy się ścigać do kuchni (James oczywiście zaczął krzyczeć "kto ostatni, ten sklątka tylnowybuchowa!", więc naprawdę nieźle zasprintowałam. No i co, że Jamie ma 17 lat a ja 15? Pf), ale mój brat nawet pomimo tego, że ma dłuższe nogi i tak oszukiwał, odciągając mnie od siebie. Wpadliśmy do kuchni zdyszani, w dodatku James ze śladem zębów na przedramieniu (ugryzłam go kiedy zaczął mnie odpychać. Nie odbyło się bez "Lily, czy ty oszalałaś?!"). Ta, wiem jak to brzmi. Jakieś 5 metrów w biegu i ju i, ale no wiecie, to był morderczy (i gryzący) wyścig. Mama pokręciła głową kiedy nas zauważyła.

\- Harry, dlaczego 2/3 naszych dzieci jest szalona? Czemu jedynie Albus jest poważny i zachowuje się stosunkowo do swojego wieku?

\- Lily mnie ugryzła! - wtrącił James, zanim tata zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Albus podniósł brwi z mną w stylu Lily-ile-ty-masz-lat-?, a mama schowała twarz w dłoniach z zażenowania, ale nie wiem czy dlatego, że UGRYZŁAM Jamesa, czy dlatego, że James się właśnie na coś takiego poskarżył. Tata odwrócił się do kuchenki i chyba starał się zamaskować chichot. Ja jedynie wzruszyłam ramionami i usiadłam obok Ala.

\- Ale mnie masz nie gryźć, wariatko - mruknął mój drugi brat. Westchnęłam teatralnie.

\- Dopóki nie będziesz mnie denerwował, to nie ma sprawy - odmruknęłam. James piorunując mnie wzrokiem usiadł naprzeciwko Albusa, a tata ponakładał wszystkim jajecznicę.

\- Ciekawe, kto zostanie drugim prefektem naczelnym - zaczęła rozmowę mama - i w ogóle jaki będzie ten rok. Mam nadzieję, że obędzie się bez wzywania rodziców, bo to dosyć uciążliwe - tu spiorunowała Jamesa wzrokiem, na co on tylko uśmiechnął się słodko. No cóż, było parę takich akcji, w których tyłek Jamesa ratowałam JA, ale no czasami... aż się odechciewało nieść mu pomocy i McGonagall się dowiadywała i była tak rozwścieczona, że nawet nie zadowalał jej tylko szlaban. A muszę wspomnieć, że James ma własną szufladkę u Filcha. Aż niemożliwe.

\- Ja tam dam sobie rękę uciąć, że mianowanie Jamesa Prefektem Naczelnym to jakaś kpina - sapnął Albus, grzebiąc w swoim talerzu. Tata zgromił go wzorkiem.

\- No w sumie to ja też - przyznał James, uśmiechając się krzywo - niezła sytuacja, co?

Przewróciłam oczami. Powinni się cieszyć, a nie robić problemy. Matko boska, nie wytrzymam z nimi w Hogwarcie. Już mam ich dość, nawet jeśli James był niedawno taki fajny. Cofam to, że się cieszę, że go mam. Poza tym z klubem NL też sobie dam radę. Z Rose i Georgem, albo bez George'a. Po całkiem sytej kolacji, James i Albus mieli pozmywać naczynia (to był chyba żart ze strony rodziców, ustawiając ich obu przy zlewie i to przy MUGOLSKIEJ ROBOCIE), a ja żegnając się ze wszystkimi, pognałam w stronę łazienki. Och, to był dość wyczerpujący dzień. Naprawdę, naprawdę wyczerpujący. Umyłam się, wyszczotkowałam zęby, podogryzałam Albusowi, który po drugiej stronie drzwi czekał na wolną łazienkę i w końcu ubrałam w piżamę. Otwierając drzwi uderzyłam Ala nimi w nos (szczerze mówiąc, ucieszyłam się z tego w duchu. Jeszcze mu do końca nie wybaczyłam tego, że tak okrutnie powiedział mi o klubie NL) i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Posprzątałam w nim jeszcze trochę, co było dość odprężające (mechaniczne czynności po takim dniu myślenia, naprawdę działają kojąco) i jeszcze raz sprawdziłam kufer. Nagle usłyszałam huk dobiegający ze strony okna i ostrożnie podeszłam, zobaczyć co to.

\- Snowy! - krzyknęłam widząc na parapecie po drugiej stronie, dość wściekłą, sowę Rose. Wpuściłam ją, a kiedy tylko znalazła się obok mnie natychmiast dziobnęła mnie w palec. - Au! Nie jesteś zbyt dobrze wychowana! Ja cię tu wpuszczam, a ty co? Widać, że to Ro jest twoją właścicielką.

Sowa zdawała się przewrócić oczami, ale kiedy tylko dałam jej trochę jedzenia, rzuciła się na nie jak dzika. Ja zaś, zajęłam się doręczoną przez nią paczką. Kiedy tylko ją otworzyłam, wyleciał wyjec od mojej niezawodnej przyjaciółki.

\- LILY JEAN POTTER! TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA! TO NIE SĄ ĆWICZENIA! ZAŁĄCZONY ARTEFAKT MAGICZNY MASZ ZBADAĆ DOKŁADNIE POD KAŻDYM KĄTEM! ROZUMIESZ? NATYCHMIAST!

Westchnęłam teatralnie, kiedy ten ryk się skończył. Ta, ciekawe co przysłała tym razem? Od kiedy tylko sięgam pamięcią, zawsze w wieczór ostatniego dnia wakacji Rose wysyłała mi mała paczuszkę i jakoś od dwóch lat, dołączała tam wyjca. W zeszłym roku dostałam od niej stringi, dwa lata temu jakieś cienie do powiek, jeszcze wcześniej chyba mój pierwszy stanik...

Ta, wiem. Dbała o moją kobiecość.

Zaciekawiona pogrzebałam w paczce, po czym zaczęłam się głośno śmiać. Tak naprawdę, naprawdę głośno. Jak wariatka. Powinni zamknąć mnie w kaftanie w psychiatryku. Bo, oczywiście co Rose mi przysłała?

Pudełko mugolskich podpasek. Do tego na każdej z nich napisała jakąś małą sentencję, lub cytat. Takie oklepane, ale zmienione, jak "jeśli życie daje ci cytryny... uderz nimi w Cindy Lofthouse i jej tępy podnóżek Wendy Tande!"

A wiecie co jest w tym najzabawniejsze?

Że ona nie ma pojęcia co to jest. Jestem stuprocentowo pewna, że wzięła w mugolskim sklepie byle jakie pudełko z białymi "karteczkami", które leżało w damskim dziale. Chyba pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobię muszę jej wytłumaczyć do czego to służy, bo biedaczka będzie żyć w niepewności. Otworzyłam sowie okno i zostawiłam mój osobliwy prezent na biurku. Zeszłam na dół, żeby jeszcze wziąć sobie szklankę wody na górę, w razie gdyby zachciało mi się pić, jednak zatrzymałam się słysząc płaczliwy głos taty.

\- Hermiono... jak ja się cieszę, że wojna minęła. Że nasze dzieci nie muszą się obawiać Voldemorta, że my nie musimy się znowu martwić o każdą sekundę, w której ktoś z naszych przyjaciół może zginąć, że...

\- Cii, Harry, wiem. Rozumiem co masz na myśli. Nie myśl teraz o tym. Wszystko jest dobrze.

\- Tak, na całe szczęście jest dobrze. I mamy dzieci. I dom. Jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi.

\- Ja również, Harry.

Po tym nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której byłam PEWNA, że tata właśnie objął mamę i pocałował ją w czubek głowy, jak miał w zwyczaju.

\- Kocham was Hermiono. I ciebie i dzieci.

\- Ja również cię kocham, Harry. I nasze dzieci. Ale czasami potrafią mnie nieźle wyprowadzić z równowagi, mogłyby pozostać małe już na zawsze.

Po salonie rozległ się czuły, ciepły śmiech ojca.

\- Tak, to było by cudowne życzenie, Herm.

Odeszłam od drzwi, będąc zła na siebie, że podsłuchuję, jednak cieszyłam się, że rodzice w końcu, po tylu przejściach mogą sobie pozwolić na siedzenie razem, przytuleni na kanapie przed kominkiem sącząc czerwone wino i wspominając wesołe epizody z ich przeszłości. Podreptałam do kuchni, nalałam sobie wody i wróciłam do pokoju. Zgasiłam światło i nareszcie, po długim dniu mogłam odpłynąć w sen, po którym potem będzie już tylko Hogwart. Z pozytywnym nastawieniem do jutrzejszego dnia, odpłynęłam w objęcia Morfeusza.


End file.
